Talk:Radiant Aphrodite (Uber Rare Cat)/@comment-37206611-20181219181613
Radiant Aphrodite was my first ever Uber. Looking back, I’m incredibly lucky to have gotten her as early as Empire of Cats Chapter I. Having used her throughout most of the game, I can offer an in-depth review. Please note that it might be slightly biased. Short answer : She’s awesome. Longer answer : Aphrodite is seen by most as one of the best Ubers in the game, and it’s not hard at all to see why. Her stats are amazing. If you’re still here, you want the even longer answer. This will be a long read : you have been warned. Let's look at her stats first (lvl 30) : 44,200 HP, 40,800 attack, 12 seconds between attacks, 4 knockbacks, 600 range, Long Distance (hits between 450~850). Her most notable asset is her very long range. If you take a quick look through the enemy guide, you’ll notice that many enemies have over 450 range (Nyandam, Camelle, Elder Sloth). But there aren’t many enemies with more than 600 range (not counting unique bosses like Hannya, Manic Flying, Daboo, etc.). Only a few, like Kurosawah and Sunfish Jones. However, even against these, she can be useful. Just like Ganesha, she can snipe them using her LD. If she targets the frontline peon, she might still be able to hit the long-ranged enemy hiding behind. This tactic is most notably used in Draconian, where you use the Ottas to hit the Manic King Dragons. Aphrodite can still die if she tries to directly hit the boss, of course. This sniping tactic usually works best when the difference in range is marginal. It’s easier for her to take out Galactic Overseer Nyandam or the Manic Flying Cat this way than Sunfish Jones, for example. If she does get hit, she can usually tank the attack. Plus, her 4 knockbacks allow her to easily reposition herself. Her time between attacks might seem long, but remember that 4-5 seconds of that is her attack animation. For a unit with this much range, it’s quite decent (unlike say, Super Galaxy Cosmo). It makes it so her DPS is about 3400. Again, that might seem low, but looking at DPS isn’t particularly relevant when looking at such an LD unit. (Quick note : I hypermaxed Aphrodite using catseyes (level 40+1, yes I got her twice) and now she has about 55,000 HP and attack power, which is even more impressive. If you have Uber Rare catseyes laying around, use them on Aphrodite.) Also, she has Massive Damage against Aliens. This makes it so she does 163,200 damage to them (with treasures). It definitely helps to have her in the Future and Cosmos. Other Ubers can sometimes outclass her, especially against starred aliens, but she’s usually the best choice to deal with Alpacky and Calamary. So,' '''what are her cons ? Obviously, she has a huge blind spot. It can be covered by meatshields, or you can also use her with a 350+ range attacker like Bahamut or Ururun (or just another Uber). Also, her long attack animation can make it so her attack is easily interrupted. However, her really big blind spot makes it so it is easy to stack her (I only ever used this tactic in Deeply Dreaming though). Aphrodite' is,' truly, an amazing unit and can fit into almost any lineup. I wouldn’t necessarily say she’s the absolute best Uber in the game, but one thing is for sure : she gets pretty darn close. She's' '''definitely S tier (even higher if there’s something beyond that. I think there’s something called the Uber tier…?)